Once Upon A Time Lord Series 1
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: In a parallel universe, the Doctor never met Rose Tyler. Instead he meets one Regina Mills, a woman without any memory of who she is but who may get the Doctor to believe in fairy tale endings. But is the Doctor any match for the Evil Queen?
1. Prologue

**_Oi. I'm insane. Starting a new fic when I haven't finished any old ones? I can't help it though. I just became a Whovian. That's right. I just discovered Doctor Who. Where have I been? And while the adorable Matt Smith is my Doctor, for this fic, I think number Ten fits in better with the world of OUAT. Also I was inspired by this you tube video pairing up Ten and Regina. But the song and title is in Russian so I can only guess what the storyline of the video was about and whoever posted it didn't leave any commentary. So I'll post a link on my profile soon so that if anyone speaks Russian or whatever, tell me what the song on the video is about! Lol...So this is an AU for both fandoms, taking place in an AU season 2 after Snow kills Cora. But I plan to incorporate canon DW where I can. So without further ado, _**

**_flames and kisses, _**

**_Mlle. P. Fox_**

**_ps. Forgive any grammar mistakes, I had to post this with my iPad which ain't easy._**

* * *

Once Upon A Time Lord

In a parallel universe, the Doctor never met Rose Tyler. Instead he meets one Regina Mills...who has no memories whatsoever. No childhood, no family, no friends. But she does have a dangerous enemy who captured her and brought her to London for unknown and malicious intent. The Doctor rescues her at the cost of his ninth life. So his tenth regeneration begins as he tries to solve the greatest mystery worth solving. But is the 900 year old Time Lord any match for the Evil Queen?

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose Tyler asked the mad man working the TARDIS controls.

The alien looked up at the blond and seeing her serious expression, he asked,

"Yes? What is it?"

"If there is a parallel Earth and a parallel London and all that, does that mean there's a parallel you?" Rose asked in her thick London cockney.

"Oh I imagine so. Parallel universes are based on every decision we make. That includes Time Lords." He said flicking a few more switches.

"So maybe that means there's another Gallefrey out there. More Time Lords yeah?" Rose said hopefully. He sighed and shook his head. He knew what brought on this conversation. Every since they left the Void and left Mickey the Idiot behind. He knew she felt guilty. Guilty because she turned Mickey into a soldier. Guilt over ending things the way things ended between them. And a small part of him dared hope guilt for choosing the Doctor over Mickey.

"I told you. A parallel universe is like a gingerbread house. It's tempting but dangerous." He said putting his hands in his pockets to stand before her.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you've never been curious..." She grinned nudging his arm. But watching him rub the back of his neck and his half hearted smile, her teasing tone dropped.

"You have been curious haven't you?" She asked. He sighed leaning against the console.

"After the Time War, after I regenerated into..." He began using his hands behind his ears to indicate his previous reincarnation. He went on, "I crossed the Void. Figured the Time Lords were dead. What the hell? But every single alternative universe I visited, every single damn time, I watched Gallefrey burn all over again. And it had been me to make the choice. Every damn time. Guess even in parallel universes a fixed point in time is a fixed point. But when I realized what I was doing to the universe, I went back to mine and shut the Void. Gladly. So there? You see? No happy endings for me." He said looking at her tears.

"Oh Doctor. You still got me yeah? Forever." She promised wrapping him in a tight hug. And while he savored every moment, he knew it wouldn't last. These things never did.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Oh. But that means there's a universe where we never met. Because I wasn't born in Pete's World." She realized over his shoulder.

"Oh Pete's World. That's brilliant we should call it that." He mused.

"Do you think the other you found someone? Someone like me?" Rose asked.

"Gawd I hope so." He said, knowing how much he needed someone. Because he did wonder if somewhere, out there there was an alternative Doctor who would get a second chance. A happily ever after if you will. Maybe one who would even be brave enough to allow himself to fall in love. Instead of suffering in silence and keeping the woman he loved at arms length. Even in the middle of a hug. A woman he would treat like a Queen.


	2. Chapter 1 Episode 1

'_Where are we going?'_

_'Somewhere horrible.'_

* * *

She woke up with a gasp. The images of rubble and (purple?) smoke fading away. She laid back down on the dirty old cot and furrowed her brow. What had she been doing? And where was she now? She looked around the dark room and saw four dingy white walls, a door, a hospital bedpan and a high window. She got up on shaky feet and tried the door. It was locked.

"Hello?" She called out. She knocked on the door and listened. She could just barely hear a TV in the other room. Her knocking turned into pounding.

"Hello! Please! Can you hear me? I'm locked in!" She called out. She heard two male chuckles but no footsteps came to the door. She huffed a lock of dark brown hair out of her face, looking around the room. Then she looked to the window. She grabbed the cot and pulled it across the floor. She climbed up on top of the thin mattress and looked out. The latch was broken off but rusted not to mention there were bars on the windows. She tried to see where she was, but all she saw was an old brick alleyway.

"Jasper! Horace!" She heard a woman call from the next room. She stilled, trying to listen.

"Hey Boss. Our "guest" just woke up." One of them said in an English accent.

"Perfect." The woman practically purred. She heard the click clack of a woman's high heels approach the door, followed by the heavy footfall of men's boots. She got off the cot to stand her ground as the door was unlocked and opened. Two men came into the room, one short and barrel chested, the other tall and muscular. She gulped noticing they both had guns tucked into their gun holsters.

But the woman was a sight. Beautiful, but with a cold smirk on her red lips. Her green eyes sparkled and smoldered like embers. She dressed her curves in skin tight black leather jeans, a red cheetah print leather jacket and a low cut red t shirt underneath. Her knee high boots matched her jacket, but the craziest thing about the woman was her dyed hair. Literally half of it was black, the other half was white. It was cut and styled in a wavy bob. It made her look like she was half mad.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded the woman with a fiery tone she didn't know she had.

The woman shared a look of triumph with her henchmen. For it was obvious that she was in charge.

"Who are you?" The woman asked back with a condescending tone.

"I asked you first." She replied.

"I'll tell you who I am if you can tell me where you live?" The woman said.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. Where do you live?" The woman said folding her arms. She sighed frustrated, but as she started to think, her mind became blank.

"I don't know." She blinked.

"Where were you born?" The woman asked.

"I...I don't know." She gulped.

"Who were your parents?" The woman asked.

"I don't know!" She cried beginning to panic.

"Tell me your name." The woman demanded.

"What?" She said. The woman leaned forward a little and repeated slowly,

"Tell me...your name."

She racked her mind frantically. But finally she shook her head.

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything!" She said with sickening realization. The woman smiled a wicked smile.

"Good."

"Good? How is that good? Who are you? Why can't I remember? I need to see a doctor." She said.  
"You're not going anywhere." The woman said turning from the room.

"What? Why? Why are you keeping me prisoner?" She demanded of her. The woman smirked back.

"Insurance." She said simply to her confusion. They walked out, locking her in again as she rushed to the closed door to pound on it again. She heard the lock click and the woman order,

"Feed her in about an hour. Two if she doesn't shut up. I'm going back to the hotel."

"You got it Boss." One of the men said.

"So long live the Evil Queen eh?" The other man chortled. The woman chuckled darkly.

"For now."

She pounded on the door again.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! I need a doctor! I need a doctor!" She pleaded, stubborn tears falling down her face. She slumped against the door, sobbing in frustration.

Meanwhile, in a warmly lit control room, a small red light flashed on a jumbled up console. A pair of hands flicked at a few switches and pulled levers. The room hummed with the sound of an engine. An otherworldly engine.

"Not now! I'm tracking this weird energy spike. We don't have time for a pit stop!" The pilot of the strange craft protested in an accent of North England. A breeze wafted through the room and the engine hummed. A screen flickered to life and he saw a dark haired woman crying for a doctor. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine. You win. You always do." He said. The engines hummed again, almost as if they sounded pleased.

* * *

She must have sat there for an hour crying. Knees pulled up to her chest. She kept trying to remember something, anything about herself, the woman or her goons. But she couldn't. She then lifted her head when she heard a strange sound. She thought as first it was the TV in the other room. Jasper and Horace were mice at play while the cat was away. They were watching and yelling at an European football match.

But the sound got louder and louder. A grinding, metallic noise that went vworp, vworp, vworp. And it was coming from inside the room. A breeze came out of nowhere. She gasped and stood as a blue tinted light flashed in the room in sync with the sound. Her eyes opened wide seeing a large object began to come out of nowhere. Finally the object became solid and her brow knitted in confusion. It was a big blue wooden box. It had a lantern on top, two small windows in the double doors and a sign that read 'Police Public Call Box'. And to double her confusion, one of the doors opened and a man stepped out. He had blue eyes, a blond buzz cut, prominent ears and a long nose. He wore a leather jacket, jeans and a t-shirt over a strong build. He was attractive and he had a wide grin.

"Somebody call for a Doctor?" He asked with a Northern accent.


	3. Chapter 2 Episode 1

"Who...who are you?" She gulped.

"I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Doctor who?" She asked.

His grin widened mysteriously.

"Just the Doctor." He said.

"What sort of name is that?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well what's your name then?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor boards.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I don't know my name okay? I woke up a few hours ago, my mind just blank in a locked room where apparently I'm being kept as a prisoner by a crazy woman and her two goons." She explained with a huff. Then she noticed he had pulled out a pen like device with a blue tip on the end. He pushed a button and it made a queer whirring sound as the blue tip lit up. She shoved his hand away when he pointed it at her.

"What are you doing? What is that?" She asked.

"Sonic screwdriver. Hold still and let me do a scan." He told her firmly. Leaving no room for arguments. She stared at the device practically cross eyed while he waved it over her. He also took this moment to examine her up close.

She just wasn't beautiful, she was stunning. Her only flaw was a small scar on her upper lip. Dressed in form fitting black dress trousers, a red jacket and white blouse that was all torn and dirty from her captivity. Her hair cut in a shoulder length bob, a round face with creamy white skin and big brown eyes that were deeper than two black holes. And they were definitely pulling him in. The Doctor shook himself and then stared at his sonic screwdriver with a visible crease in his brow.

"Well your neurological systems aren't damaged. No signs of trauma or concussion or internal bleeding. So why can't you remember anything?" He said more to himself.

"Maybe it's psychological." She said dryly.

"Maybe. So you've been kidnapped you said? Let's have a look." He said walking to the door.

"I told you. It's locked." She said. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the doorknob only to her wonder hear the lock click. He grinned back at her.

"It's also very good at opening doors." He said.

Then he carefully peeked out to see Jasper and Horace groaning and yelling at the closed the door then said,

"Right. They'll be a while. That match is about to go into overtime and England still loses."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I have my ways. Come on then. Into the TARDIS you get." He said ushering her along.

"The what?" She asked.

"Big blue box. Can't miss it." The Doctor said.

"Won't it be kind of a tight fit?" She asked as he pulled open the door and stepped aside to allow her to go first. But when she did, her jaw dropped in shock.

Instead of the four wooden walls of a police box, it was a huge but warmly lit round metal control room. A center platform housed a round console full of levers and buttons and switches and lights and computers. A tall cylinder crowned the console with a green glow. She backed right back out and circled around the small box.

"It's bigger on the inside." She said recovering.

"Yup! Come on then." The Doctor said grabbing her hand. Only she yanked it away.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She said.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." He said.

"I have amnesia. How would I know if I had heard of you?" She pointed out.

"Ooh. Good point. But honestly. What choice do you have? It's either me and the TARDIS or that lot. What's it gonna be?" He asked pointing to the door.

"But...all magic comes with a price." She insisted.

"First of all, it's not magic. It's science. Second of all, why would you say something like that? Most people, even ones with amnesia see a blue box that's bigger on the inside and they still need to process it. You're accepting it's existence like a champ you are." The Doctor pondered.

"I don't know why I said that. But after the initial shock wears off, it's almost as if I'm used to it." She said in thought.

"That so?" He said considering.

"Oi. Horace. Go feed 'Her Royal Highness'." Ordered Jasper in the next room.

"Ah Jasper. Do I have-ta?" Horace whined.

"Go on with ya. It's halftime. And get me another beer." Jasper ordered.

"Halftime already? Time to go!" The Doctor said checking his watch. Then he pointed his sonic at the door to lock it again.

"How are we going to get out?" She asked. The door rattled.

"Oi! I can't open it. You in there! Who ya talkin' to?" Horace barked through the door.

"Quit arguing and get in!" The Doctor hissed pushing her into the TARDIS.

"Open up you!" Jasper ordered through the door. He then kicked the door in, just to see the Doctor wave to the pair of them from the door of the TARDIS with a cheeky grin. They shared a shocked look at the sight of the police box.

"Hullo. Goodbye." The Doctor said closing the door of the TARDIS behind him. They recovered enough to pull their guns and start shooting.

"Hang on!" The Doctor told her as he raced past her to the console as she cried out from the sudden gunfire.

"To what?" She yelled as the Doctor flipped switches, pushed buttons and pulled down on a lever. The TARDIS shook as the engines began again, knocking her off her feet.

Outside, Jasper and Horace watched dumbfounded as the TARDIS disappeared.

"Oh...the Boss ain't gonna like this Jasper." The portly Horace said to his partner. Jasper sighed as he pulled out his mobile.

* * *

"What do you mean she escaped!?" Snapped the black and white haired woman a few minutes later as she sat in an old Rolls Royce.

"It wasn't our fault Boss. There was this bloke with a magic blue box. He appeared out of nowhere in a locked room. Then he nabbed the git and disappeared." Jasper explained as Horace stood in the spot the blue box had been, scratching his head.

The woman tensed with recognition.

"A blue police box?" She asked.

"Yea that's the one! You know it?" Jasper asked.

"They used to be on every corner of London. Scotland Yard used them to call in before cell phones. They would also lock up criminals inside while waiting for the paddy wagon." She explained.

"Personal experience?" Jasper asked.

The woman ignored his question and continued,

"I heard stories. Stories of one blue police box that never stayed in the same place twice. It would appear and disappear like vapor. Along with a man whose face never stayed the same. There's a storm coming boys. And our little friend is in the eye of that storm."

She hung up the phone and looked across the street where she watched an elderly couple walk out of an expensive restaurant.


	4. Chapter 3 Episode 1

"What the hell was that?!" She demanded the Doctor once the TARDIS settled.

"We got away." He said looking proud of himself as he folded his arms over his chest.

"How?" She asked.

"Take a look out the doors." He said pointing to the doors. She tossed him a questioning glance over her shoulder. But did as he asked. To her wonder she saw they were outside on a side street. She looked around seeing Union flags on flag posts, fish and chips stands, and red double decker buses driving by.

"Where are we?" She asked as he stepped out to join her side.

"London England. Earth. Year 2014." The Doctor replied.

"You could have just said London." She said.

"No I couldn't." He shook his head.

"Why?" "Because I could have taken us to London England in the year 1963. Or the London of the year 300,000. A.D. Or B.C. Or the London colony on planet Messaline in the 42nd century." He explained. Seeing the look she was giving him, he added, "Did I mention that TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space?"

"What does that mean?" She asked feeling her head beginning to pound.

"She's a time machine. And a spaceship." He grinned. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Yup. She had a headache.

"So what are you then? An alien?" She asked dryly. Then to her surprise the Doctor took her hands and put them on his chest.

"What are you doing now?" She sighed.

"Shut up. And feel." He said. She gave him a look but as she waited, she felt his heartbeat through his shirt. No. Two heartbeats. In her minds eye she had a flash of a hand ripping a heart from a chest. She gasped back to reality and looked up at the Doctor. He gave her a mischievous little wink.

She had worked her mouth a few minutes before he led her to a fish and chips stand. He ordered them some food. Her double portions since he figured she hadn't eaten. The Doctor watched her eat with tiny bites, back ramrod straight like a proper princess. Whoever his companion was, someone had instilled in her some manners.

"So you have two hearts. If you're an alien, why do you look human?" She said quietly as they sat together at a picnic table in a park.

"I don't look human. You look Time Lord. Time Lords came first." He replied.

"Time Lord. Is that what your people are called?" She asked. She didn't notice the sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah. The Time Lords of planet Gallefrey in the constellation of Kasterborous." He said.

"Why are you on Earth?" She asked.

"Just traveling. And I like Earth. One of my favorite stars in the sky." He smiled genuinely.

"But you can travel through space. We barely made it to the moon." She pointed out.

"Yeah. But one day humans will travel to every corner of the universe. I've seen it." The Doctor said.

"You've seen it?" She asked skeptically.

"Time Lords are masters of time. Space travel, that's nothing. I can go back and forward through the Time Vortex in my ship. Time Lords are aware of Time. To us it's a tangible thing that can be touched. You sit there and you're just in the moment. It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standin' still." He looked into her eyes, "I can feel it." He said taking her hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He let go of her hand to illustrate his point and she had to shake herself of the spell he cast. "That's who I am." He said.

"So how come you saved me?" She asked.

"The TARDIS picked up on your distress signal." The Doctor said.

"Huh?"

"She heard you crying." He said using his thumb to rub the dried tear trails he still saw on her face.

Turning her head from such an intimate act, she scoffed,

"The TARDIS heard me crying?"

"Hey she may be just a Type 40 Mark 1, but she's been sentient for hundreds of years. She always brings me where I need to go. Even if I didn't want to go there." He said defensively.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"We find out why this woman had you kidnapped and what happened to your memories. Cause frankly I'm getting tired of calling you 'hey you'. " The Doctor said.

"But shouldn't we go to the police? And a hospital?" She asked.

"Why? You're the picture of health except the memory loss. Besides, all respect to Scotland Yard but they don't have what I got." He said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"A timeship and loads of experience." He said taking her garbage and tossing it in a bin. Then he helped her up and led her back to the TARDIS.

"I bet you do." She smirked.

"Don't be cheeky." The Doctor told her with a betraying grin.

* * *

The black and white haired woman pulled up her car to the abandoned mansion and waited for Jasper and Horace to get in.

"So how do we track her?" Jasper asked.

"With this." She said producing a small vial of sparkling shimmering powder.

"Pixie dust? I thought it was all gone from Storybrooke." Horace said.

"I 'borrowed' some from Gold's shop. Without his knowledge of course. One pinch of this, and we can find our friend and her knight in shining armor." She explained taking a small amount and blowing it out the window. It shimmered and shot up in the air, leaving a trail for them to follow in their wake. She smiled devilishly to herself as she shifted the car into gear and took off into traffic.

* * *

"You want to what?" She asked the Doctor raising a brow.

"Read your mind. Time Lords are partially telepathic." He told her. They were back in the TARDIS and she was seated on the beat up leather pilot seat by the console.

"You can read my mind?" She asked.

"If you don't want me to I can just start calling you something else. How about Mildred?" He asked.

"Dear gawd no." She sneered.

He laughed,

"Then how about Diana? Or Rachel?"

She sighed with resignation.

"Read my mind." She relented.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed kneeling before her.

He put three fingers on either side of her temples and instructed,

"Okay. Close your eyes. Keep your breathing steady. Open your mind. There you go. Memories are just like doors. Oh. And every single one I'm finding is locked. Deadlocked. Except the short term memories obviously. Here's one. If I can just..."

They both gasped as a rush of fury and emotions washed over them. One minute she had felt him inside her mind, as if he was walking down a hallway. The next she felt loneliness. Extreme loneliness. But it wasn't just hers. Memories came to her and she saw a little boy running from a swirling vortex. She saw that boy playing alone in a field of red grass. That boy getting beat up after he stood up to a group of bullies. That boy sitting alone watching the other children play. Then she heard a name. But it wasn't a boys name. It was the connection was broken and the Doctor staggered back away from her. They were both quiet as they caught their breaths.

"I'm sorry. But whoever took away your memories really did a number on you. But I think I heard a name." He gasped.

"I know. I think my name is Regina. Regina Mills." She blinked.

"Fantastic! Nice to meet you Regina Mills." The Doctor smiled.

* * *

The woman with black and white hair smirked as she watched the blue police box across the street.

"So what are we waitin' for then?" Horace asked from the backseat.

"Patience boys. Good things come to those who wait." She growled fingering a gold locket around her neck.


	5. Chapter 4 Episode 1

Regina moaned with pleasure as she let the warm bath water sooth her aches and pains. The Doctor had prescribed a long hot soak in the tub while the TARDIS examined her clothes for clues regarding her mysterious origins.

"A soak will do you a world of good Regina Mills. Then get changed Regina Mills because I'm taking you out for a proper meal in ol' Londontown. We're gonna paint the town red Regina Mills. The TARDIS will show you the way to the guest room Regina Mills." He had said.

"_Are you going to keep saying my full name over and over again like that?"_ She had said with a laugh.

"_Well I like that name. It's a great name. No better than great. It's fantastic! It's like a name from a fairy tale."_ He had exclaimed making her laugh. Then his face grew serious and he had added, "_You should smile all the time you know. You glow like the sun of Garcaldonia." _

She had fought off a blush and let him push her down a corridor that made her wonder just how big this timeship of his really was. Finally a door opened by itself to reveal a lovely and warm bedroom in various shades of blues and greens. But her brow furrowed as she got a funny feeling. As if she had been expecting a decor of red and black. She shook off the feeling. Just worrying too much about that madwoman.

"Regina Mills." She mused out loud. She had a name now. At least it was a start.

"Now if I could just find a jacuzzi." She said out loud. Then to her confusion the tub began to warm up, jets opened up and the water began to bubble. The engines of the TARDIS gave a happy little hum as if she were saying,

_'Happy to oblige.'_

"Okay that was weird." She said. Just another thing to add to a growing list of aliens, space time ships that are bigger on the inside, and having no memories. She relaxed into the the water, letting a jet massage her sore back.

Thinking of memories brought to mind the ones she saw when the Doctor tried to read her mind. They weren't her memories. The world was too strange and unfamiliar. They must have been the Doctor's. Had he really been that lonely little boy? Something inside her reached out to that. Something almost maternal. And another part of her emphasized with him. That she had known that sort of loneliness. But how?

Finishing her bath, albeit reluctantly, Regina dried off. Then she walked into the bedroom to find a set of clean clothes waiting for her on the bed. Briefly wondering where they came from, Regina shrugged getting dressed. They fit like they were made for her. But she couldn't help but feel like she was getting ready for a date. Not that she remembered dating. Even makeup was laid out on the vanity. Putting it on, she looked herself over in the mirror and pleased with the overall effect, she walked out hoping she remembered the way back to the console room.

The Doctor's mouth was a thin line as he examined the results of the tests the TARDIS had run on Regina's clothes. He smiled. Regina. It was a regal and ladylike name. It suited her. Rubbing his face with his hand, he spoke over his shoulder when he heard the click clack of a woman's heels.

"Nothing conclusive about trace elements on your clothes. Which is weird. There should be tons of trace elements. Fibers, hair, dirt, microscopic bugs. But there's hardly anything. It's like you've been living in a bubble. Did find a flake of skin that wasn't yours. Running it through UNIT's intergalactic criminal database that isn't suppose to exist. Maybe we'll get lucky and find your kidnappers in the system. Full medical report came back. According to you're blood work you're thirty five years old. Don't smoke. Drink on occasion. No allergies. Never experienced childbirth."

He then turned to look at her. She was wearing dark wash denim jeans, black booties, a light blue lacy camisole (he gulped seeing a generous amount of cleavage). Covered by a leather motorcycle jacket.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"For a human." He shrugged.

"Curious comment from the guy who picked out this outfit." She said.

"Did I?" He said looking up at the cylinder of the TARDIS, hearing the ship hum in his head,

'_You're welcome.'_

"So what did you just say about my health history? I've never given birth?" She asked.

"Nope. Not even a C section." He shook his head.

"And you can really tell all that?" She asked.

"Absolutely. The TARDIS may have been obsolete on Gallefrey, but she still can run circles on any hospital on Earth." He said proudly.

"Oh." She nodded with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her pout.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like I was expecting to be a mother." She said.

"Maybe you are." He said.

"But I've never given birth." She said.

"More than one way to be a Mum. Come on. We're late for dinner." He said.

"But you have a time machine." Regina pointed out. He grinned.

"I knew I liked you Regina Mills." He said before taking the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. This time she was better prepared. She held on with a laugh.

Outside, the woman sat up upon seeing the TARDIS dematerialize.

"There it goes again!" Horace moaned.

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"We wait." She said considering.

"Wait for whot?" Horace asked.

"Regina's white knight will stick around if he thinks he can figure out how to help her. One thing Regina taught me during all those years...was patience." The woman said. Then she held up the vile of pixie dust and added, "And...how to work a loophole."

* * *

Regina felt a little nervous seeing the expensive restaurant. The Doctor merely put her hand around his arm and marched up to the matre'd.

"This looks like the kind of place you need a reservation for months in advance. Did you slip back in time and put your name in?" She whispered.

"Where's the fun in that?" He waggled his eyebrows.

He pulled out a billfold as the matre'd asked,

"Your name sir?"

The Doctor flipped open the wallet and said,

"The Doctor and Regina Mills. Table for two please."

The matre'ds eyes widened then grabbed two menus.

"Right away sir." He said leading them to a table to Regina's shock.

Once they were seated and handed their menus and left alone, Regina leaned forward and asked,

"Okay how did you do that?"

"Psychic paper. Let's anyone see what they want to see. He thought we were food critics. That way we eat for free too. Used that baby to get an invite to the Queen's wedding." He said showing her.

"But it's blank." She said.

"Well that's because you're very, very clever Regina Mills." He said softly. She demurely lowered her eyed when their waiter came to take their order.

* * *

Horace and Jasper sat in the front seat of the Rolls, watching the pixie dust fade around the restaurant.

"Daw...how sweet. The bloke's wining and dining her." Jasper cooed sarcastically.

"Goes to show a bloke is still a bloke." Horace nodded glancing out of the corner of his eye at the bare back of the woman as she changed clothes. Once she finished dressing, she climbed out the back in a long, strapless tiger print dress.

"Let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" She smiled slinking her way towards the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 5 Episode 1

Inside Regina was laughing. Laughing at the Doctor's stories. She got a feeling it had been a long time since she laughed. He led such an interesting life. But the more and more he talked, the more she realized he was talking less and less about himself. And she wanted to know more about this man from the stars.

"And so I ended up inventing the banana daiquiri three hundred years early. Reinette and the French court wouldn't stop raving about it. So that is why you always take a banana to a party Regina. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor said finishing his story.

"Doctor, do you have any family back home?" She asked. His expression went even, but she saw the pain in his eyes.

He sipped his wine and shook his head,

"No."

"Have you ever had a family?" She asked.

"Oh sure. Everybody has a family." He said.

"So where's yours?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"Gone. All gone." He said softly looking down at his hands. To his surprise, she took his hand in hers.

"How?" She asked gently.

"There was this war back home. The Time War. Everybody lost." He said stiffly.

"I'm so sorry Doctor." She said.

"It was long ago." He shook his head.

Before Regina could say anything else, a chirp came from the Doctor's pocket. He pulled out his mobile and said,

"Text message from the TARDIS. She got the results back on that skin sample. Why did she sent me an audio file?"

He pushed play and they heard the voice of a young woman sing,

_**"If she doesn't scare you...no evil thing...will! Cruella..." **_

"Selena Gomez?" The Doctor said incredulously as he turned off the phone.

"Who's that?" Regina asked.

"A pop singer from America. Silly ship. She's trying to be cute and play games. Now where was I? Oh! Right. So the robots were trying to take Madame du Pompadour's brain..." The Doctor said.

"Uh, hold that thought Doctor. I think I'm going to go powder my nose." Regina said standing up.

"Oh, okay then. And be careful." The Doctor said rising to his feet. He watched her nod and walk away. The Doctor sat back down to wait when the waiter came and set a drink in front of him. It was a banana daiquiri.

"I didn't order this." The Doctor said.

"Compliments of the lady at the bar sir." The waiter said pointing. The Doctor looked, his expression dropping when he saw a woman in a tiger print dress and dyed black and white hair raise her glass in a toast. He frowned as she slid off the stool to sashay her way over.

"Mind if I sit?" She said. He said nothing as she helped herself to Regina's seat. She smiled wolfishly.

"Well now. I believe we have a mutual acquaintance." She said.

"Yeah. So how do you know Regina?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah. You've figured out her name." She grinned.

"Wish I knew yours." He said.

"Likewise." She replied.

"I'm the Doctor. Now who are you?"

"Well in a past life I was called 'Angela Goode'." she said.

"But that's not your real name." The Doctor concluded.

"No. Just like 'the Doctor' isn't yours." 'Angela' smirked.

"Why'd you kidnap Regina? What do you want with her?" The Doctor demanded.

"Unfortunately if I told you, we'd be here all night. So let's just say it's none of your business." 'Angela' said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh but it's very much my business. Because you see 'Angela', this is what I do. When the innocent are being threatened, I'm the one that punishes the guilty. I help the helpless. I protect the unprotected. I'm called the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds..." He said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it. You're all that and a bag of chips. But there's three things you should know Doctor." 'Angela Goode' interrupted.

"Yeah what's that?" He asked.

"One. You have no idea what you're getting involved with. Two, amnesia or not, Regina isn't the damsel in distress you think she is." 'Angela' began.

"And three?" The Doctor said.

'Angela' smiled deviously,

"While you've been distracted with my pretty face and trying to be more clever than me, my boys nabbed Regina five minutes ago."

Horrified at his foolishness, the Doctor jumped from his seat to race out of the restaurant, ignoring 'Angela's' cruel laughter as she drank her champagne in triumph. He made it to the sidewalk just as he saw Regina being wrestled into the back of a Rolls Royce and the two hoodlums racing away. Thinking quickly, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the tires. And to Horace and Jasper's surprise, all four tires blew, the engine stalled and the emergency brake was engaged bringing the car to a stop. The Doctor ran towards the car.

"Whot happened Jasper?" Horace asked poking his gun into Regina's ribs in the backseat.

"How the bloody hell should I know?!" Jasper shouted. Regina took the opportunity to raise her elbow and jam it in Horace's face.

"Ow!" He cried grabbing his nose as Regina scrambled to get out of the car. The Doctor was there and he pointed his sonic at the front seat locking the doors.

"Run!" The Doctor said grabbing her hand and taking off down the street.

"Oi! Horace!" Jasper yelled trying to open his door. He and Horace managed to get out of the car via the backseat and began to chase them in hot pursuit. 'Angela' walked out of the restaurant seeing the car and looked down the street to see the chase.

She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Idiots!"

Then she took a pinch of the pixie dust and blew it over the car.

* * *

Regina was smiling. She was running for her life yet she was smiling. Why was she smiling? There was just something about running alongside the Doctor. It was thrilling. It was terrifying. It made her feel alive. And he never let go of her hand. The Doctor pulled Regina into a side alley and shushed her. They watched Horace and Jasper run past. Regina and the Doctor exchanged a grin. Then the Doctor's mobile ran. Looking at it he sighed.

"Another audio file from the TARDIS." He said.

He pushed play and they heard a man sing in a raspy voice,

**_"But after time has worn away the shock...you come to realize...you've seen her kind of eyes...watchin' you from underneath a rock! This vampire bat! This...inhuman beast...she ought to be locked up...and never released! The world was such a wholesome place..."_ **

"Dr. Jon. Jazz Singer." The Doctor said hanging up.

"Huh. Why does that song sound so familiar?" Regina said in thought. After a few minutes, the Doctor checked to see if the coast was clear and then pulled on Regina's hand to run back out and disappear into the night. They ran all way to the TARDIS, bursting through the doors laughing.

" I don't remember running so fast." Regina gasped.

"I know...oh...I see what you did there." The Doctor chuckled at her joke.

"So what now?" Regina asked brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Now we go out for dinner. But this time we'll try Barcelona. The planet not the city. It's fantastic!" The Doctor said.

"We're going to leave?" Regina asked. Seeing her big brown eyes dim in hope, the Doctor stood before her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's too dangerous right now. Not while they're still out there. But I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help you recover what you lost. Now does the name 'Angela Goode' ring any bells?" The Doctor asked.

Regina thought a moment then shook her head,

"No. I'm sorry." She said.

"Hey there is nothing you have to apologize for." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you. For everything you've done to help me." Regina told him.

"You're welcome." He said. Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the TARDIS doors. They exchanged a curious look before the Doctor approached and opened the door. Only to get shot twice in the chest by the woman with black and white hair with a Glock 45.

"Noo!" Regina screamed as he fell backwards.


	7. Chapter 6 Episode 1

_**A/N: I know...I'm evil. Hee hee...hey you read the summary. And just remember, this chapter brings in The Tenth Doctor. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"No, No, No..." Regina cried catching the Doctor and rocking him in her arms. The woman who called herself Angela Goode had changed clothes back into what she had worn earlier. She stepped into the TARDIS only mildly surprised at the size.

She slipped the vial of pixie dust back in her pocket and said,

"Pixie dust. The ultimate loophole."

"You shot him!" Regina raged at her.

"Duh. Get up." She ordered pointing her gun at her.

"Regina..." The Doctor whispered weakly.

"At least give me a chance to say goodbye." Regina growled.

"Two minutes." She said walking out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen." Regina sobbed.

"I'm glad it did though." The Doctor muttered.

"But if it wasn't for me..." Regina cried.

"Shhh...don't worry. I'll be fine." He said giving her a weak smile.

"But...you're dying." Regina sniffed.

"I know. But Time Lords have this little trick. A way to cheat death. I'm going to regenerate. New face, new body, new personality. But I'll be the same old Doctor." He said.

"You're becoming delirious. Don't talk. Save your strength." Regina told him.

"I want to thank you Regina." He said.

"Thank me? I didn't do anything." She said.

"After the Time War, I became a very bitter, lonely old man. Just wandering aimlessly around the universe. Saved a few planets but never had any fun. But I've lived more in the last twelve hours than I've done during my entire ninth life. And after I regenerate, I'm going to thank you by showing you every star in the sky." He said brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sure you will." Regina sniffed, thinking he must have been talking about some kind of Time Lord version of heaven or something.

"You were fantastic Regina Mills. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." He said before his eyes drifted closed and he took his last breath. Regina sobbed, then leaned forward to peck his lips.

"Regina...come out, come out..." The woman taunted.

Regina glared at the door then laid the Doctor gently on the metal floor of the TARDIS.

"Regina!"

Regina kissed his forehead, then got to her feet. She didn't notice the Doctor began to glow, and a puff of golden energy escaped his mouth.

She marched out of the TARDIS to stare down the woman with the black and white hair. Jasper and Horace were there as well, waiting behind their boss, the Rolls parked behind them.

Regina shut the door of the TARDIS and snapped at the woman,

"You murdered him."

The woman said,

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Then why don't you just shoot me too?" Regina demanded.

"Because I need you alive." The woman said.

"Why!? What have I done to you? What do you want with me?" Regina asked.

"You stole my life! So I returned the favor. And now? You're going to make sure my plans aren't ruined again." The woman hissed angrily.

"How?" Regina asked.

"You know you should be thanking me. You don't remember but this is what you always wanted. A clean slate." She said stepping closer.

"Not at the expense of a man's life. He was a good man. His blood is on your hands." Regina said getting in the woman's face.

"As is the blood of countless innocents on yours." The woman said.

"What?" Regina paled.

"Do you really want to know?" The woman said raising a Regina hesitated, the woman added beginning to head for the car, "Didn't think so."

"I won't stop running. I won't stop fighting. I won't stop trying to get away from you. Not until I'm dead." Regina declared standing her ground.

"Gawd! You really are a drama Queen! I've had enough. Horace, Jasper get her in the car." The woman ordered. Regina began to back up as the two hoodlums advanced on her, when suddenly a bright golden light burst from within the TARDIS.

"Whot's that?" Horace asked. The glow died down, and the TARDIS doors opened to reveal a tall, skinny handsome stranger with a full mop of brown hair, sideburns and dark brown eyes with a long nose.

"Did you miss me?"


	8. Chapter 7 Episode 1

"Mmm...new teeth. That's weird." The man said licking the top of his teeth in consideration. Then he brightened and said, "Anyway, where were we? Ah yes! You just shot me."

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked as her henchmen looked confused and afraid. Especially when he burped and a little puff of golden energy escaped his mouth.

"Excuse me. I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." He said coming out to stand next to Regina.

"Cooking?" Jasper mouthed to Horace who shrugged.

The man smiled down at Regina and said,

"Hullo."

"Hello." Regina said not sure what was happening.

"So you like it?" He asked.

"Like what?" Regina shook her head.

"The new me! Honestly, what part of 'Time Lords regenerate and cheat death' didn't you get?" He said. She didn't get a chance to say anything as he went on, "Ooh. Sorry. That was rude wasn't it?"

"Who are you?" Regina asked. The man replied by taking her hands and putting them on his chest, careful to avoid the blood stains. Stains she noticed were on the Doctor's shirt. This man was wearing the Doctor's clothes. She looked inside the door of the ship to see the Doctor's body was gone. She then felt the Doctor's twin hearts beating in the man's chest. She looked up at this stranger to see him wink the Doctor's wink.

"Doctor?" She asked in shock.

"Now be honest with me. This is very important. Am I...ginger?" He asked seriously.

"Uh...no. You're hair is brown." She replied.

He groaned like a little boy, turning away,

"Oh! But I wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger before. And you Regina Mills! Fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me." He paused again seeing her annoyed expression. "Oh, there I go being rude again. Is that the sort of man I am now? Am I rude? Rude and not ginger?" He mused.

"Who the hell are you!?" Snapped the woman losing her patience.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back. He went on pacing about, "See that's the thing. I'm the Doctor. But beyond that I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?"

He paused to click his tongue and give Regina a flirtatious wink. She couldn't help the small smile that danced on her lips. He went on,

"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed, left-handed? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob."

"Apparently. And it would seem the stories I heard about you are true, Doctor." The woman said.

"Oh yes! Which is why you're going to pack up and leave Regina alone. She is under my protection." The Doctor said staring the woman down.

"I don't think so." She said.

"You know I admire that. You don't give up. You know what you want and you let nothing stop you until you get it. But you go overboard. You're obsessed. Manically so. Why does that sound so familiar?" The Doctor said trying to figure it out. Just then, Horace's mobile rang and he pulled it out.

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Trying to outwit your boss while you're checking Twitter." The Doctor said to him.

"Put it away you idiot!" The woman hissed. Suddenly his phone began to play a song,

**_"Cruella DeVil...Cruella DeVil...if she doesn't scare you...no evil thing will...she's like a spider waiting for the...kill! Watch out for...Cruella DeVil!" _**

"Its the TARDIS. She changed his ring tone." The a Doctor figured out as the song kept playing.

"Why?" Regina asked. The woman yanked the phone from Horace and threw it to the ground, only to shoot it four times.

"I hate that damn song." She said dryly.

"Oh...oh no. That's brilliant!" The Doctor said with realization.

"What?" Regina said.

"The TARDIS was trying to tell us all along. But the truth was so unbelievable she could only think of the song. The hair, the animal print clothes, the manic obsessive compulsive behavior, the two 'baduns' named Jasper and Horace. It all makes sense! You're Cruella DeVil! THE Cruella DeVil!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"The storybook character? That's impossible!" Regina said.

"No just very unlikely. But what are you doing here? How'd you get to this world?" The Doctor asked.

"I was born here. But like I told you Doctor. We'd be here all day if I told you how. So let's settle this. What's it going to take to get you to back off?" Cruella asked.

"It's not going to happen. Because you can't kill a Time Lord the same way twice. So you might as well put away your guns. I hate guns. Even before I got shot." The Doctor said.

"Fine. Jasper. Get your swords." Cruella ordered.

"With pleasure." Jasper said heading for the Rolls.

"What? What is Cruella DeVil and her goons doing with swords?" The Doctor asked confused. Only to grow even more so when Jasper returned with two broadswords sheathed in leather. He tossed one to the Doctor who caught it easily.

"My story is so much more than stealing puppies Doctor. But let's focus on this story. You want to be the hero? Save the damsel in distress? Then fight my champion." Cruella challenged him.

"Fine. But if I win, you leave Regina alone." The Doctor said.

Cruella considered him a moment before agreeing,

"Done."

She and Horace backed up as Jasper threw away the sheath of his sword. Regina grabbed the Doctor's arm and protested,

"You can't do this! You just came back from the dead!"

"Hey I'm running on adrenaline. Besides you don't have to worry. I'm a pacifist." He said unsheathing the sword.

"That's not comforting!" Regina hissed.

"Trust me." He said gently pushing her away. He and Jasper circled each other, then Jasper attacked, the Doctor matching him blow for blow. The Doctor had to admit that Jasper was a natural with the sword. As if it was an extension of his arm. A skill he didn't learn in London that was sure. So where was he from and how'd he'd end up working for Cruella DeVil? But the Doctor's internal rambling were cut off just as his right hand was. He screamed in pain and Regina cried out in horror. Cruella smirked in victory.

"Finish him Jasper." Cruella commanded.

"Oh you might want to think twice about that Jasper." The Doctor warned him picking up his fallen sword with his left hand.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because it just so happens that I'm in the first fifteen hours of my regeneration. And I told you...I'm still cooking." He said. Then to everyone's shock another right hand grew out of the stump of his arm. He waved his new fingers to Jasper. "Hullo."

"Uh...Miss DeVil?" Jasper said looking to his boss who was speechless.

"Something else you should know. This hand...it's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor said in a hillbilly accent of the Appalachian mountains. The Doctor used Jasper's surprise to his advantage, he swung his sword wildly, leaving Jasper no choice but to defend himself. The Doctor then knocked the sword from Jasper's hand and kicked him to the ground, pointing his sword at Jasper's throat. He was silent as he glared down at the human with a look of controlled fury. A look that made Jasper gulp in fear.

"I win. I'm not going to kill you. But know this. I could have. And now your life is indebted to me. So make sure your boss leaves Regina alone. Or you will all know who I am." The Doctor said. Then he stabbed the sword in the ground, right between Jasper's legs.

"And who is that, Doctor?" Cruella asked curiously. The Doctor didn't respond at first. He merely took Regina's hand and led her into the TARDIS. Before he closed the door he said,

"No second chances. That's the kind of man I am."

"Friendly piece of advice Doctor. All magic comes with a price." Cruella called out to him. He regarded her a moment, then picked up his severed hand and closed the door. Cruella silently watched as the TARDIS dematerialize.

"Are we going to follow them Boss?" Horace asked helping his partner up.

"We made a deal to leave Regina alone." Cruella told him.

"So all that running about for nothing then?" Jasper said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"The deal was to leave _Regina_ alone. But there's more than one way to skin a tiger my dears." Cruella said in thought.

"Working another loophole boss?" Horace asked.

"Oh a dandy of a loophole." Cruella purred as her phone began to ring. She chuckled darkly as she put it on speaker. "Hello Miss Swan." She answered.

_ "Cut the crap Cruella. Where's Regina? Put her on the phone."_ A blond in a small town in Maine barked as her family listened around her.

"Ooh, sorry. Would if I could, but I can't." Cruella replied truthfully.

_"Put her...on the phone_." Miss Swan ordered.

"Here's what's going to happen Miss Swan. If you want Regina to stay healthy, stay in Storybrooke. Come looking for her, as your family is prone to do, she's dead. I see one blond hair of your head, she's dead. Get Rumplestilskin to change your appearance so I can't recognize you, she's dead. And yeah, I know you're there too Rumple. And I know your tricks." Cruella said as a thin man with a cane in Storybrooke looked up at the mention of his name.

_ "Angela please. For Henry's sake..."_ Interrupted a woman with snow white skin and a raven pixie cut.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Cruella screamed in rage and madness. She went on, her voice shaking, "That name...was a lie. That life...was a lie. My name...is Cruella DeVil."

_"But Angela Goode was my friend_." The woman said. Cruella swallowed a lump in her throat.

"That was a lie too. Now I'm not kidding Miss Swan. Stay away or Regina will die." Cruella said began hanging up.

"But...we don't got Regina no more." Horace said confused.

"But they don't know that do they?" Jasper said slapping him on the back of his head.

"Still a great insurance policy." Cruella said.

"But it will run out. And what then?" Jasper asked.

"It'll buy us time. Time to do what we came to London to do. Also...time to learn more about Regina's dear Doctor." Cruella said leading them to the car.


	9. Chapter 8 Episode 1

"So! Barcelona then? I'm starving. Regeneration really leaves one famished." The Doctor said running about the console. Then he looked up to see Regina sitting on the captain's seat looking lost in thought.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Cruella...Cruella DeVil killed you." Regina said. Looking at the blood stain on his shirt.

"I know. Kinda honored. Mostly surprised she actually exists. Wondering how the hell that's possible. I mean I'll figure it out eventually. I always do." The Doctor said tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Is there anything else I should know about you? I mean, I know you're an alien. But until all...this...happened...I kind of ignored that fact." Regina asked. He sighed sitting next to her.

"Well for starters, I lied earlier. To Cruella. That whole bit about how you can't kill a Time Lord the same way twice. You totally can. Although it's never happened to me. Not yet anyway." He admitted.

"You could have been killed again!" Regina yelled upset.

"Yeah and I would have regenerated again. With one more life to spare. Although I must admit I think I like how I look this time around. I may stay this way a while." He said.

"You haven't seen a mirror yet." She said with a betraying smile.

"Oh come on now! Can't be that bad. Come on. Tell me. How do I look? No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me. Let me see. Two arms, two legs. Two hands...ooh...slight weakness in the dorsal tubular. Course I did just regrow a hand." He said feeling his wrist.

"Still weird." Regina commented.

The Doctor continued to feel his face, his hands going to his head. "Oh! No longer bald! I got hair! A lot of hair." He said running his fingers through his mane, making it stick out all over the place. Regina had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle.

"Oh and I've got sideburns! Never had sideburns before. Or I've got really bad skin... And I'm skinny. Really skinny. That's okay. I'll get used to it." The Doctor said patting his flat stomach. Then he flexed his shoulders.

"Ooh...and...I've got a mole. A mole. Right between my shoulder blades. I can feel it. That's okay! Love the mole. But what do you think?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"The new me. You never said if you liked it." He asked. Her breath caught a little. He looked like his every hope weighed on that answer. She stood up and reached up to stroke his cheek. She stared in the Doctor's eyes, seeing something dark and powerful and unnamed in those eyes.

"I do. It's a fantastic face Doctor." Regina said borrowing one of his Doctor took her hand and kissed the palm.

"Brilliant!" He smiled.

"Doctor? Something else is bothering me." Regina admitted as he continued to hold her hand.

"What is it?" He asked.

"After Cruella shot you, she said something. About me. That...that I may have been just as bad as she was." Regina said.

"So? Everyone makes mistakes Regina. I should know. Better than anyone. But now we've both got a new start. A chance to make new memories. And I made you a promise. I promised to show you every star in the universe. " He said.

"That could take a while." Regina pointed out.

"I certainly hope so Regina Mills. I certainly hope so." He grinned. Regina couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

A woman with snowy white skin and raven black hair in a pixie cut looked out the window of her apartment at the clock tower in the center of town. She was joined by a blond who shared her chin.

"We're going to find her Mary Margaret." The blond said.

"I know. But Emma you heard what Rumple said. If Regina crossed the border that means she doesn't remember who she is. And to think that's she without a friend in the world right now...she's family Emma." Mary Margaret said.

"I know. And as soon as I can figure out how without risking her life, I will find her. For you and for Henry." Emma said.

"I just pray that someone helps her. That someone finds her. To keep her safe." Mary Margaret said.

* * *

The Doctor smiled and whistled as he adjusted the paisley tie he now wore. He was in the massive two story wardrobe of the TARDIS. New life, new clothes. That's how he always did things. So the leather jacket and jeans were put away next to his old cricket uniform and multicolored scarf. The blood stained jumper disposed of.

This regeneration he fancied more of a dashing look. A nice pinstripe suit. He picked out two. The navy one he wore now and a brown one to switch out with. But with all the running he did, he decided a pair of trainers on his feet would suit him better. A little bit of styling gel in his hair and he was good to go.

He looked at himself in the mirror with a nod of approval. He wondered if Regina would notice. Not that he needed her to notice. Just that he liked it when she did. He grabbed a camel cashmere trench coat and left the wardrobe. He found Regina in the console room looking at the center core with a look of awe on her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face.

Uh oh. He was in trouble.

She looked at him and her eyes raked his form over, boosting his ego. She smirked, her eyes flashing with a darker seductive look that he hadn't seen before. A look that added to his suspicions. A look that added to the mystery that was Regina Mills.

"Nice suit." She said.

"Thank you. Now... Think you've seen it all? Think again. Outside those doors, we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things. And if you come with me... nothing will ever be the same again!" He said tossing his new trench coat over a support column.

A flash came to Regina's mind of a young raven haired woman collapsing to the ground, an apple rolling out of her reach.

"I think I like the sound of that." Regina said as the Doctor took the ship off autopilot.

End of Part One

* * *

_**A/N: So there you go! Shall I keep going?**_


End file.
